Duch z Lumiose City
thumb|right|335 pxLumiose City jest największym miastem w grach Pokemon X/Y. Miasto to jest ogromne i jest zapewne jednym z największych miast w historii gier Pokemon. Charakterystyczną cechą jest także fakt, iż na mapie ma ono kształt Pokeballa. Jednak w Lumiose jest pewna tajemnicza rzecz. Na czwartym piętrze Hotelu Richissime możemy spotkać tajemniczą dziewczynę stojącą przy ścianie. Wygląda jak trenerzy klasy "hex maniac" (trenerzy trenujący Pokemony-duchy, wyglądem przypominają wiedźmy, noszą czarne ubrania i mają ciemne, potargane włosy), zachowanie jej jednak jest dosyć nietypowe. Przy próbie kontaktu odpowie nam następującą rzecz: :"... ... ... '' :...Don't talk to me... :...If you do, I won't... :...hear the elevator..."'' :("... ... ... '' : Nie mów do mnie... : Jeśli będziesz, ja nie... :...usłyszę windy...")'' Jednak, później dzieje się dziwniejsza rzecz. W Lumiose jest wiele nowoczesnych budynków, jak na przykład studio filmowe. Jeden z nich nie ma jednak określonego zastosowania - nawet recepcjonistka twierdzi, że "często gubi się w Kalos w którym dzieje się akcja gry" i "sama nie wie, do czego ten budynek służy". Na pierwszym piętrze spotykamy przypadkowych trenerów, od których nie otrzymujemy wskazówek na temat tego miejsca. Także na trzecim niczego się nie dowiadujemy - dostajemy dwa przedmioty, rozmawiamy z kilkoma trenerami Pokemonów walczących. Co natomiast dzieje się na drugim piętrze? Po wyjściu z windy przyjemny temat muzyczny Lumiose City przestanie grać, a ekran ściemni i rozjaśni się dwa razy. Po drugim ściemnieniu, za naszą postacią pojawi się już wcześniej wspomniana dziewczyna. Następnie obraz znowu się ściemni i rozjaśni, po czym postać stojąca za naszym trenerem przejdzie w prawo, a następnie do przodu, po czym przejdzie na sam dół widzianej części pomieszczenia, po czym stanie w miejscu i powie "No, you're not the one..." ("Nie, nie jesteś jedyny..."), a następnie przejdzie w dół ekranu, znikając z naszego pola widoczności. Kiedy przestaniemy ją widzieć, odzyskamy kontrolę nad postacią, a muzyka ponownie zacznie grać. Zastanawiający jest fakt, iż postać nie ma dokąd iść - na piętrze, na którym się znajdujemy nie ma innego wyjścia niż winda, a ona poszła przecież w inną stronę; nie widzimy jej także w tym pomieszczeniu, po prostu z niego znika. Innym dowodem świadczącym, iż może być ona duchem jest fakt, że nie wykonuje ona normalnych kroków - zamiast tego, jest w jednej pozycji, w której będąc sunie - krótko mówiąc, porusza się bez poruszania nogami. Nie jest to pierwszy przypadek ducha w grach Pokemon. W grach pierwszej generacji, Red/Blue/Green/Yellow i ich remake'ach, FireRed/LeafGreen spotykamy w Lavender Town dziewczynkę, która pyta nas, czy wierzymy w duchy. Jeśli odpowiemy "Tak", zdziwi się ona, że są jeszcze wierzący; w przypadku "Nie" zażartuje o białej dłoni na ramieniu bohatera. Fakt, że jest duchem został poniekąd potwierdzony w Pokemon: The Origin, gdzie Red, główny bohater zostaje nastraszony przez jej odpowiedniczkę i jej towarzysza; po nerwowej reakcji i zorientowaniu się, że to żart, nie widzi swoich rozmówców - znikają oni bez śladu. Z duchami spotykamy się także w grach Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, gdzie dwa występują w Old Chateau w Eterna Forest - jeden z nich jest kamerdynerem, a drugi małą dziewczynką. Niemożliwe jest jednak nawiązanie z nimi interakcji, ponieważ kiedy się poruszają, gra zastyga i dopiero gdy znikają z pola widzenia, możemy ponownie chodzić. Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania